Lizzie Samuels
"It's ok, she's gonna come back, I didn't hurt her brain!" ''—Lizzie to Carol and Tyreese after slaughtering Mika'' ''"She's messed up, she's not weak." ''—Mika to Carol about her sister. Lizzie Samuels is a young girl first introduced in Season 4 of AMC's The Walking Dead. She is the daughter of Ryan and the sister of Mika. After her father's death, she looks to Carol Peletier as a parental guardian. Lizzie later kills her sister Mika, and later Carol kills Lizzie for doing it. Biography Mika, Lizzie's younger sister, is somewhat wary of her sister's mental state, as she warns Carol soon after Carol becomes their guardian that something is just wrong with Lizzie. In the episode "The Grove" she crosses the Moral Event Horizon when she kills her sister Mika just so she prove that Walkers are people to. Realizing that she can't be around people anymore Carol shoots her and buries the both of them. Trivia Her behavior shares similarities of that of Ben from the comics. She is his television series counterpart psychologically since Ben from the comics already has a counterpart, but the TV Ben didn't share any similarites with the comic Ben besides his family & name. She is shown to be a good shot, killing Alisha at short-medium range with a headshot between the eyes. *However, Lizzie told Carol she had no intention of shooting her in the head. Lizzie is shown to have psychological issues: *She names the walkers at the fence, insisting they are still people. *Mika outright states that Lizzie is "messed up." *She kills and multilates helpless rabbits without eating them. **This may prove that she fed the rats to the walkers. **This may also prove that she dissected the rat that was found by Tyreese and then shown to Rick and the others. *She rubbed her foot around in Glenn's blood as Hershel was trying to save him. *She seemingly tried to suffocate Judith by blocking her mouth as she cried. *She allows a walker to chase her and flies into a rage when Carol kills it. She insists she was playing with it and that it wouldn't hurt her. *Lizzie and Mika are similar to Billy and Ben in the way that Lizzie murdered her sister Mika. *She murders her sister Mika to show Carol that when she comes back she will be the same, similar to when Ben murdered Billy in volume 11 of the comic series for the same reason. Lizzie's story bears similarity to that of Old Yeller: *Both are adopted by someone. *Both are kept somewhat distant from their respective caretakers, but eventually start to grow more attached. *Both end up being put down by their caretaker. *Both end up being replaced as a primary focus by an infant. Lizzie's death is ironic, because looking at flowers is what stabilizes her from her stress. As she is looking at flowers, Carol shoots her. Lizzie is the fourth child to die; the first being Sophia , the second being Meghan , and the third being Mika. '''Brighton Sharbino (actress) has received death threats from fans of the series based on her portrayal of Lizzie as a heartless young girl, although she has no control over what scenes the writers give her to perform. The eleven-year-old actress has appeared in small roles in other television shows, but "The Walking Dead" is her first major acting job. Marciela Gonzalez of Entertainment Weekly described Lizzie as "cold and steely" and notes that when walkers approach, "Mika calls out for Lizzie's help, but Lizzie is too busy smothering Judith to death." Gallery rats-walking-dead-spoilers-lizzie-to-kill-again.jpeg|The rats Lizzie supposedly killed. alishadeath.gif|Lizzie shoots Alisha. judith-walking-dead-spoilers-lizzie-to-kill-again.png|Lizzie attempted to smother Judith, which seems to have failed due to Carol's unexpected arrival. The-Walking-Dead-Lizzie-kills-rabbits-(Brighton-Sharbino).jpg|Lizzie evidentially killed these rabbits. lizziekiller.png|Lizzie murders her younger sister, Mika, claiming that she'll come back the same. Category:The Walking Dead Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Kid Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Live Action Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Murderer Category:Sociopaths Category:Sister of Hero Category:Horror Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Knifemen Category:Serial Killers Category:Humans Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Tragic Villain Category:Sadists Category:Mutilators Category:Friend of the hero Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Delusional Category:Deceased Villains Category:Child Murderer Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Adaptive Villains Category:Amoral Category:Anti-Villain Category:Evil Light